Harry Potter and The Timeless Warrior
by Apollos Judgement
Summary: Harry meets Tyrael on his 16th birthday and embarks on a journey through time. Follow him as he prepares himself for Voldemort and the world. Will be Powerful, independent Harry. Harry/various but no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Hey guys, for those who are currently reading my other fic Coming of Judgement, i have not abandoned it so do not fear, im currently writing the next few chapters for it. This story is an idea that i have had in my head and wanted to get down before i lost it. It has referenced to the Diablo world but will but that will not be a key factor in the story. As for pairings, i am yet undecided on who harry shall end up with although i have plans for him to hook up with several people throught his journeys. Also the rating on this story is high as i want to let loose with some things :).

Im gonna create a poll to see who you guys think Harry should ultimately be with.

Thanks  
Apollo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the Diablo universe. These are owned by J. and Blizzard Entertainment respectively.

**Harry Potter and Timeless Warrior**

Chapter One: Death cannot claim you.

Harry Potter, soon to turn 16, was sat contemplating his life. His current place of residence, number 4 Privet Drive of Little Whinging in Surrey was, to him, what could only be described as prison. His only living relatives treated him as a worthless piece of scum. For his whole life Harry had wished to be normal, loved and accepted. But on his 11th birthday, harry discovered he could be anything but normal.

For you see Harry Potter was a wizard. His relatives were what magical beings called muggles. It was their jealousy, anger and pettiness that made Harry' time with them a living hell. He would be starved, worked as a slave, belittled and on occasion beaten. Such was the life of Harry that he had come to some form of acceptance, thinking that he deserved all the pain and anguish. This of course all before he even knew he was a wizard. Then things got worse.

In his first year at the world renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry discovered he was one of the most famous people in wizarding history. The only person ever to survive a killing curse and at the same time defeat the darkest wizard to walk the planet in history. He was revered as a saviour, a hero and for accomplishing the impossible survival of a curse that was thought unstoppable was thusly dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then throughout this first year Harry had made friends by the names of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Together they had uncovered a secret kept at Hogwarts, which led to them saving said secret from the believed dead Dark Lord Voldemort. Progressing through traps set by the teaching faculty, Harry alone ended up battling against the possessed form of one of his teachers, unavoidably killing said teacher in the progress.

Then second year Harry' life was turned upside down. One moment he was being hailed a hero, loved by all, barring those dark sympathisers, the next, because he unwittingly found the ability he could talk to snakes was classed as the next Dark Lord in training. Ridiculed by the school for something he could not control, life was not fair for Harry Potter. However, this skill in talking to snakes, known as Parseltongue, led Harry to happening upon a secret chamber made by Salazar Slytherin himself. The discovery of this chamber came about by a monster roaming the school unseen, petrifying students and on one occasion a ghost. The monster, later discovered to be a Basilisk, was defeated by Harry using the sword of Godric Gryffindor, with the aid of a phoenix belonging to his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. After vanquishing a Basilisk and freeing Ron's little sister from certain death, Harry was once again dubbed a hero.

Third year bought around the betrayer of Harry' parents. Believed to be the escaped convict of Azkaban, Sirius Black, Harry was constantly watched by students and teachers alike. The only time of fun Harry seemed to receive that year was from one of Harrys Parents best friends, Remus Lupin. Remus taught Harry a charm to fend off the dementors that seemed to take an interest in him, although they were meant to be searching for Sirius Black on orders of the Ministry of Magic. The charm, aptly named The Patronus, being cast successfully at age 13, in a corporeal form, that of his father's animagus form, a stag, was previously unheard of. Later in the year it was discovered that Sirius Black was innocent, although nobody but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Remus believed it. Peter Pettigrew turned out to be the real traitor, faking his own death to frame Sirius for his crimes. However, Peter escaped that night, making it impossible to prove Sirius' innocence, forcing him to go on the run.

Then fourth year came about and with it the return of a prestigious tournament. This year Harry was unexpectedly chosen to compete, even though it was impossible for him to enter. Once again everyone turned on him, including his best friend Ronald Weasley. Harry struggled through the tournament doing surprisingly well. But at the end of the last task the unthinkable happened. Harry' fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, was murdered when they both claimed the cup for victory, transporting them to a graveyard. Voldemort was reborn this night, with Harry as an unwilling participant. Harry made a miraculous escape with the help of a very rare occurrence when brother wands meet, known as Priori Incantatem. It was a battle of wills, which Harry surprisingly won, forcing Voldemort's victims to emerge from his wand in a ghostly form. They attacked Voldemort giving Harry the chance to escape. The ministry and most of wizarding Britain refused to believe the truth and once again cast Harry off, slandering his name and ridiculing him at every possible chance.

Fifth year continued the same attitudes as the end of his fourth, with the introduction of visions from Voldemort and the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Madame Umbridge. She was against anything that made the ministry look bad, against half-breeds and especially against Harry. Forcing him to use a Blood quill during her detentions. Harry with the aid of Hermione and the apologetic Ronald Weasley, set up a club, in secret, to learn how to protect themselves. During the year Harry' visions became worse, coming to a halt one night when he believed his godfather, Sirius, had been captured by Voldemort and was being held at the ministry. This led Harry and a bunch of his friends to breaking in to the ministry where a fight between Voldemort's death eaters and themselves quickly kicked off. Harry later found out that it was all a trap and Sirius had never been at the ministry, it was to lure Harry there to obtain a weapon for Voldemort. Harry had lost his godfather to The Veil of Death that night and had watched Dumbledore battle Voldemort, and then battled Voldemort himself in his mind. When Harry returned to Hogwarts, a prophecy was revealed to him. One that would change his life.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

And this is where we find Harry, sat in his room at Privet Drive, eyes unfocused, rethinking his life from the moment his parents were killed. He was understandably angry and upset. How could he be expected to defeat the most powerful dark lord with no training and no knowledge of what was to come before it was too late.

His friends had been no help in their letters. Remembering them all Harry could do was sigh in frustration. They didn't understand and how could they? They all said the same really, what could he have replied with?

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate, listen don't beat yourself up about Sirius, there's nothing you could have done. Cheer up will ya, Quidditch this year! Oh and guess what! The Canons won their first game in 2 years! I'm telling you Harry, this is the Canons year to take the cup!_

_Anyway have you had any dreams or visions? Scar hurt at all? You can tell me you know Harry. If you do you should tell Dumbledore too, he will know what they mean! Mums trying to persuade him to let you come here but he's adamant that it won't be until the last week before school. Mum's gonna hold a belated bday party for you._

_See ya soon mate,_

_Ron_

This only made Harry even more depressed. '_The insensitive, selfish little prick! I've just lost the closest thing to a Dad and he thinks I should just forget him! BASTARD!'_

_Dear Harry,_

_Please do not blame yourself Harry. Sirius went the way he wanted too, fighting protecting you! You couldn't have done anything to save him so please don't blame yourself._

_I'm currently in Bulgaria visiting Viktor, it's wonderful here, all the magical sights and historical places is fascinating, I wish you could see it too. Ron is being a right jerk, insisting I come back right now because he needs me to help him with his homework! Can you believe him?_

_Anyway I best shoot Harry, were going to see Viktor's training grounds and to meet the Bulgarian team today, I'll get autographs for you._

_Take care,_

_Hermione_

Whilst still not any help, Harry was slightly cheered by the typical Hermione, always after knew knowledge. The only thing he was annoyed about was Hermione insinuating she knew Sirius more than he did. How would she know that that was the way Sirius wanted to go? If Harry had his way Sirius would have lived happy and died old.

And so Harry sat staring out his window looking into the night sky, cloudless and full of stars. It just seemed so free, so majestic and timeless. For as long as man had existed there had been the stars and the moon. They were so peaceful and un-judging. They brought a calm to Harry that he rarely experienced, and he reveled in their presence.

Harry lay down and wished silently to himself that he could have the time to learn what was needed, experience what others had, live without worrying of what could happen and only worry about the moment. But as great as magic was, he knew that it was impossible.

* * *

"BOY! GET UP!" boomed the voice of Vernon Dursley, waking Harry from his first dreamless sleep in months.

Slowly dragging himself from his deep slumber Harry realised he felt the best he had in ages. Going through his life had done wonders for his mind. He no longer felt responsible for Sirius' death, he knew who was to blame and promised they would meet their end by his hand. The time for childish behaviour with Ron was over, it was time to put his head down and learn all that he could. Voldemort would be in for one hell of a shock if he thought Harry James Potter was going down without a fight.

After changing into the tent sized clothes his Aunt Petunia had oh so graciously gifyed him with once Dudley had outgrown them, he made his way to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for his 'family'.

"Now listen here boy, if you think those freak friends of yours can scare me you have another thing coming. We have put up with your freakishness for too long! Go to your room and do not even think of coming out for anything! Do I make myself clear freak?" Vernon said, Dudley smirking next to him.

"Clear as crystal, Uncle Vernon" harry responded, leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room.

That night Vernon returned from work, and from what Harry could hear, was extremely drunk. A thundering up the stairs got Harry standing in the middle of his room ready for the load of bull to sprout from his Uncles mouth.

As Vernon entered Harry' room he had a sadistic smile on his face. A smile that unnerved Harry more than Voldemort ever could.

"Guess what you fucking freakazoid, you aint got anyone here to save you now!"

Whack.

Harry felt the impact of Vernon's fist against the side of his face, smashing his glasses instantly and sending him into a dazed state.

With several more grunts, Vernon had kicked Harry whilst he was down. Receiving blows to his legs arms and chest Harry knew his bones had been broken. There was no chance of him getting up to fend his Uncle off, he could only bite his tongue and refuse to give Vernon the satisfaction of a moan or a tear.

"Where are they huh boy? I don't see no stick waving faggots around here! Just a bunch of loonies u lot are, ha-ha, freaks, who would be scared of you!" came the distorted voice of his Uncle, muffled by the ringing in his ears threatening to deafen him. "Bah what's one less freak in the world, I'm sure Tuney won't mind, your worthless!"

Vernon brought his foot up one more time and stamped his foot, successfully connecting with Harry's head, which momentarily connected with the floor.

Harry' world went black.

* * *

Harry awoke in agony. Every fibre of his being ached. He was unable to withhold any longer.

"Argghhhhhh"

"Humph, freaks awake, damn boy has missed his chores! I'll go get him pet" Vernon grumbled to his wife several days later. Entering Harry' room Vernon scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Now listen to me here boy, if you say a word to Petunia I'll kill you! Got it! Now shut the hell up or I'll knock you out again! Get changed and do your chores freak! I expect them to be done by the time I get back." Vernon hissed, exiting the room.

Harry whimpered whilst he got changed into some clean clothes free of blood stains. His promise to make people to pay would have to be delayed until he was back at Hogwarts and able to use magic. As he tried to stand, Harry fell straight to the floor with a sickening crunch, both legs had given way and Harry fell once again into unconsciousness from the pain.

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep.

Harry awoke to the incessant beeping of his watch. With agonizing movements he bought his wrist close to his face. 11:55pm he read through blurred vision. 'What so important to 11:55pm' he thought, squinting his eyes further, Harry saw the date. 31st July. '_Oh, my birthday, five minutes, what a start'_. Minutes seemed to drag by as Harry took quick shallow breaths, unable to draw a decent enough amount of air due to the pain. '_If only the world could see me now…. Some hero…_' was his last thought as his watch blipped twice signifying 12:00am, the start of his birthday.

Still staring at his watch Harry noticed that the time had stopped counting. "Stupid watch, how cliché for it to stop at the exact time of my birthday!" he said allowed to himself.

A chuckle had him looking up to the middle of his room. Standing there was a figure donned in gold and silver plate armour, a black silk hood masking his face in shadows, a huge flaming white sword, point at his feet with his hands resting on the hilt, but this was not the most surprising feature, this figure, this being before him had brilliant white cord like things with an ethereal blue glow emerging from his back and flowing around him, reminiscent of what Harry could only describe as Angel wings.

"Cliché? Yes… It does seem that way does it not? No, my dear boy, time has just stopped." His voice was soft yet loud, melodic yet dangerous, soothing with an impossible light echo to it. "Ah I sense confusion in you. Do not fear, I am not here to harm you, and confused I can understand, I have not been seen in this world since the time of Diablo and his brothers Mephisto and Baal. My name you are going to ask is Tyrael, member of the Angiris Council and Archangel of Justice. And you are Harry James Potter, named by those of this world as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. We in the council have taken this title and used it for our own amusement, we aptly call you the Being-Who-Shall-Not-Die."

Harry was stunned during this being's speech his pain had disappeared, eyesight better than any time in his life with or without glasses. This magic, as far as Harry knew, was unheard of.

"Erm excuse me er sir, but erm why are you here? Why has time stopped? Where are you from why has no-one ever heard of you?" he stammered, awed by the being known as Tyrael.

"I am no Sir Harry, I ask that you call me Tyrael. I am here to explain your unique situation my friend, time has stopped to allow me to so. I am from what humans describe as Heaven, although it is nothing like what they believe it to be, one can only know its splendour when they arrive. I have not been mentioned in your world because the last time I was here was thousands of years ago, any knowledge of my presence has been lost in time." Tyrael explained. "Now onto business, you Harry are very very unique, you see you should have died at least four times by now, yet here you stand. Once when Tom Marvolo Riddle used the killing curse against you, again when you saved the Philosopher's stone, once more with the Basilisk in your second year and finally not 1 month ago when Tom tried to possess you."

Harry sat stunned, it was not every day an Archangel introduced himself to you and then proceeded to explain that should be dead, not once, not twice but on four separate occasions. He could not speak, throat too dry to pronounce what he wanted to say, so instead he just sat there staring.

"Yes all a bit of shock isn't it? Now, continuing with why I am here, you Harry my friend are timeless, you cannot stop time but you can travel through it, to the past and back to the present. You cannot however travel to the future for the future has not yet been written therefore time has not yet a place for it. We, the Angiris Council, have decided to help you a little with your struggle with the Dark Lord of your time for he plans to release the Prime Evils, Lords of Terror, Destruction and Hatred. He has already tapped into their power on a minor scale, but the more he uses this power, the more the rift opens for them to return. The only missing key is a ritual that we fear this Dark Lord will learn of in the coming years. You Harry, must travel through the past learning all you can so you are ready for your fight against Voldemort. Do not concern yourself with the happenings of those you leave behind for you will return at exactly the same time you leave."

"But how is that possible? I mean how can I get to the past, how do I return, why will no time pass whilst I am gone?" Harry managed to come over his shock enough to interrupt Tyrael.

"It is possible because the prophecy made about you says it is, _power the Dark Lord knows not, _Harry. You can get to the past by willing yourself to any time you wish. I suggest starting with Merlin and making your way through the years. No time will pass while you are gone because wherever you go is the present. It is impossible for the future to continue whilst you live in the past my friend. Just know that you cannot change anything that has happened, everything that has happened will happen no matter how much you try to interfere, if you can interfere it is because you are meant to and because it will not change the present that you know now. Do you understand Harry?" upon receiving Harry' nod Tyrael continued, "Good! Now it is time for me to depart, I will send you to your first destination, after that you are on your own. As a gift from the council, your faithful owl Hedwig shall be transformed into a phoenix and will travel with you for always. Now be well Harry James Potter and learn all that you can. We shall not meet again for Death cannot claim you."

With another blinding flash Harry blacked out once again, something he was fast becoming accustomed too, but at least this time there was no pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

_thoughts and mindspeak_

**& Phoenixian &**

* * *

Chapter Two: Merlin, Rituals and Embarking on a Journey.

A young man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes, standing at a respectable 6ft 2, and an athletic build stood on top of the white cliffs of Dover overlooking the sea. This man by the look of him seemed to only be around 16 years of age but held an aura of power and wisdom. He heard a soft crack of lightning behind him accompanied by a white flash. Turning around this man was immediately on alert, yet on the outside he seemed calm and unsurprised.

"Hello good sir, may I ask why you have disturbed my contemplating? A rather flashy appearance that was if you were here to kill me, was it not?" The man's voice was soft but did not bely the fact that he could be dangerous if he needed.

"Erm Hello, well erm I'm sorry to disturb you sir, I erm wasn't thinking of where I was going and ended up here. Sorry again sir, I'll be on my way." Harry said, rising to his feet ready to make a walk to the nearest village.

"Don't be so hasty sir. May I ask your name? And where you hail from? It has been a few years since I have had the pleasure of holding a conversation with another person around my age, how old are you exactly?" the unidentified man spoke up, halting Harry in his tracks.

Harry turned, thinking quick and forcing himself to speak without stuttering. "My name is Harry Potter, I come from London in England, I am currently 16 years old sir, and may I ask who you are?"

"Hmm I am not familiar with this London, unless of course you mean Londinium? As for me I am Merlin Ambrosius, I was born with a welsh name of Myrddin Emrys, but I have not gone by that name for years, too hard for many to pronounce you see, but you Harry my simply call me Merlin." He said, friendliness evident in his voice, making Harry at ease. "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry, what are your plans may I ask?"

Harry tried not to show his shock of meeting _the_ Merlin, even though he was forewarned he hadn't believed he would be meeting the man before him. " Well sir…erm…Merlin, my only plans are to learn as much magic as I can, an evil wizard from where I come from is murdering, torturing and enslaving any who stand against him. He killed my parents, indirectly killed my godfather, and has killed hundreds more, muggles and wizards alike. I wish to learn all that I can to help put a stop to this madman."

"I have not heard of any dark beings recently Harry and I do not know of this term _muggles_, but I think you are in luck my friend. It seems fate has bought you to me, as I am about to embark on a journey to also learn all that I can. How about we travel together? You do not have to, but the option is there and I daresay I would love the company."

"Well if you're sure Merlin, I don't want to be a bother or anything." Harry responded.

"Nonsense my friend let us learn together. We should have a tremendous time no doubt. But before we depart let me call my familiar to me." And with that Merlin let out a trill whistle and looked to the nearest forest.

Within moments a fiery red and golden shape emerged from the trees, accompanied by a glowing white and emerald figure of the same size.

"Hmm, I wonder who my familiar is bringing to meet me this time. Very sociable one he is, but alas it is one of the reasons why I love him." Merlin pondered.

As the shapes got closer, harry let out a startled gasp, he immediately recognised the shapes as phoenixes. One that looked eerily like Fawkes swooped down and landed gracefully on Merlin's shoulder. The white phoenix giving an extra circle before landing softly on Harry's shoulder. Harry could not help feeling he knew this majestic phoenix perched upon him, a connection of sorts.

"_Harry-wizard, do not be so startled, it is I, Hedwig, the Angel-man did say that he would gift you with transforming me so I could accompany you forever and always._" A powerful feminine voice spoke in his mind.

"Wow Hedwig, this is amazing, I never thought I'd see you again! I'm so glad you're here, and you look beautiful girl!" Harry unwittingly spoke aloud.

"Ahh you speak Phoenixian too Harry? And this beautiful phoenix is your familiar? Excellent! I wonder how many more things we have in common!" Merlin spoke up, startling Harry from his awed inspection of Hedwig.

"Phoenixian Merlin? What is that? And yes this is Hedwig, Hedwig this is Merlin, we will be travelling with him and his phoenix for the foreseeable future. Who is your phoenix Merlin?"

"This Harry my friend is Fawkes. He has been with me for many moons now and I could not imagine my life without him. Phoenixian is the ability to talk to and understand phoenixes, a very rare but very unique gift. Now Harry, I have been meaning to ask you a personal question. Well, to put it bluntly, why are you so frail and short for your age? And why do you wear that weird concoction over your eyes?"

Harry looked worried, not knowing whether he should tell Merlin the truth or if he should continue lying to his new friend. Hedwig it seemed could feel Harry's emotions and supplied her advice.

**&You can trust him Harry-wizard. Lord Emrys shall not divulge your secrets and will help you In all that he can. You two are so alike, so similar, yes Harry, trust him with everything. Your friendship shall fail if you lie to him.&**

"What does she mean Harry? What are you hiding from me? I know we have only just met but if this is a big something then I feel like I need to know. I cannot travel with someone I do not trust Harry, I am sorry." Merlin spoke, a sense of pleading in his eyes for Harry to tell him what he was hiding so that he did not have to travel alone.

"It is a long story Merlin, I suggest you make yourself comfortable. It is a story that shall not be easy to retell. My real name is Harry James Potter and I was born many many years in the future. My story starts on a Halloween night….."

And so Harry sat with Merlin, Fawkes and Hedwig, fully explaining his life for the first time ever. None of his friends from his time had ever heard the full story, they had made their guesses and assumptions but Harry had never confirmed or denied them. Merlin sat listening in rapt attention, absorbing as much as his new friends life as possible. Harry's life was one of pain and sorry, Merlin could only listen in sadness, he did not pity Harry for he knew Harry hated pity, but he was saddened by the life this young man had had to live, no rather than pity him, Merlin was proud of how Harry had turned out, grateful that fate had given himself a chance to meet this remarkable young man.

"And so here I am now, hoping you can teach whatever you deem me worthy of." Harry finished, finally looking up and taking a look into Merlin's eyes. Harry was pleased beyond doubt that Merlin did not show the usual emotions people did when they looked at him or talked to him. Instead he found determination, respect and pride.

"Harry my friend, you have lived a hard life. One that I would not wish upon anyone, but you are a great man Harry. You have become stronger from your experiences, not many can claim such a thing with honesty. There is but one problem I see with what you desire. I am only 16 like you Harry, I do not know much more than you do of magic. But do not be disheartened friend. I believe this Tyrael fellow and the fates have bought you to this exact time to learn _with _me and not _from_ me. You will have a far greater understanding of the things we learn from experiencing them rather than me instructing you in them. Do you not agree? Now Harry, there are two things I can teach you right away, the rest we learn of together!"

"Thank you, I feel as if a great burden has been lifted from my shoulders. You are the first person I have ever spoken to about my life. I am grateful that I could share it with you. Yes, learning together sounds great Merlin, but what are these two things?" Harry asked.

"I'll start with the second. You see I will be at an unfair advantage to you if you do not learn this skill. Wandless magic Harry. That wand only hinders your power, it restricts the power wizards were born to wield. No doubt a form of control created by the Ministry you speak of. However you will not be able to perform wandless magic just yet, which leads me onto the first thing. Your body and mind are not how they should be Harry, they have both been stunted in growth by the abuse you have received. I know of a ritual we can perform that will remedy any and all problems within you. It is known as Ritus of Resumo, or in English Ritual of Renewing. This ritual can only ever be performed once on a person, lest that person be driven into insanity. We are very, very lucky indeed, for this ritual is not possible without two phoenixes, and here we are with just that. Do you wish to perform this ritual Harry? There will be no negative side effects I assure you." Merlin spoke, excited at the prospect of helping a new friend.

"Of course Merlin, Hedwig trusts you, therefore so do I. what needs to be done?" Harry asked.

"Well for you it is very simple, you just need to lie down and relax. Once you are fully relaxed I shall ask magic to aid you in this ritual whilst our familiars sing their blessing and gift you with their healing powers. Once the ritual is complete, you shall probably sleep for several days, whilst your mind and body re-establish themselves. Are you ready Harry? We can do this now if you like?"

In response Harry lay down on the soft grass looking up at the night sky, the moon and the stars twinkling in all their splendour. "Yes Merlin, let us do this, thank you!"

And with that Merlin stood at Harry's feet and held his arms outwards, palms of his hands facing Harry. The two phoenixes took flight and began circling the prone form of Harry, trilling a beautiful yet powerful song that helped Harry relax and feel safe.

"**Ego dico super veneficus adservio nos in nostrum ritus ut resumo is vir of suus probrum quod praetermissio.**" (_I call upon magic to aid us in our ritual to renew this man of his abuse and neglect.)_

A soft white glow surrounded Harry and Merlin.

"**Ego quaeso veneficus ut donum suus parvulus per somes mens quod animus ut is eram vilis habeo."**_(I ask for magic to gift its child with the body mind and soul that he was meant to have.)_

As the phoenix song grew louder, a swirling vortex of colours twisted down from their spiralling flight, to surround Merlin and Harry.

"**Audite meus dico veneficus , quod succurro vestri parvulus."**_(Hear my call magic, and help your child.)_

Both Hedwig and Fawkes shed a few tears that merged with the swirling vortex. When Merlin finished chanting, the vortex seemed to be sucked into him and then flow like water out of his hands and into Harry. Harry was blissfully unaware of this, having succumbed to a dreamless sleep with the aid of magic. Changes slowly started to appear, his hair lengthened, stopping halfway down his back, his physique grew until he was around 6ft 5, filling out to that of a muscular build, but not grotesquely so. His face became chiselled, handsome and strong. A 5 o'clock shadow appearing on his face.

Satisfied that the ritual was complete Merlin nodded once before passing out and falling next to Harry. The magic that transferred through him, added with his own magic had drained him to exhaustion.

Hedwig and Fawkes glided down to sit beside their human familiars, keeping alert eyes and keen senses on the surroundings in case of danger.

* * *

Merlin was the first to open his eyes several days later. After stretching and yawning he got up and turned to look at Harry. He could not stop the smile that came to his face, anyone would think they were brothers. As he was stood looking intently at his new friend who he felt he had knew all his life, Harry opened his eyes. Seeing a clear blue sky and Merlin stood over him let him know that all was fine.

"Hey Merlin, how long have I been out for? Did everything go ok?" Harry spoke up, his voice deeper, more confident and alluring.

"Why yes Harry, everything went better than planned, we have both been asleep for what I can only guess to be several days."

"Both? Are you ok? How come you were out too?" Harry asked, worried about his new friend.

"Yes Harry both of us. I kinda did something that hasn't been done before, I included my own magic in the renewing process. But I believe it has been a bonus for us both. I can sense that my magic has merged with yours and right about now id say that we are at equal power levels. Definitely a bonus!"

"Wow, really? Thank you Merlin, but you should not have done it if it caused you harm!"

"I am fine Harry, I am just glad it worked so well, look at you! Come there is a pool of water over here that you can use to see your reflection." Merlin said, excited to see Harry's reaction.

Harry slowly got up and walked to the pool, taking a few deep breaths, slowly looking over into the pool, he could not help letting out a gasp of surprise. "B…b…but Merlin…How?...I…This is just, I don't know, whoa! Is that really me? I look like you!"

"Ha-ha, yes Harry that is you! And yes I agree, we could pass as brothers my friend. Which leads me onto something I was thinking of. As you are from the future, it would not be wise for you to go around calling yourself Harry Potter, lest someone right your name in a book. I was hoping you would consent to taking up my birth given surname? Be known throughout your time here as Harold Emrys?" Merlin said, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Serious Merlin? I would be honoured! What with us travelling together it would make sense too."

"Excellent 'brother'. I think we should eat, then decide where we shall journey to first. It seems our familiars have been busy gathering fruit for us to eat,"

As they were eating Merlin looked up to Harry, a thoughtful look on his face. "Harry, I know your life up to this point. I would like to divulge my story so far if you would allow me?"

"Of course Merlin, only if you want to though! Do not feel that you are obligated to tell me."

"Nonsense Harry, I trust you, and if we are going to be travelling together for the years to come and are going to pose as brothers it seems only right that we know pretty much everything about each other." Merlin said looking up to Harry. "Now, I was born in wales 16 years ago as Myrddin Emrys, my mother died giving birth to me and my father died two months previously from a rare disease there was no cure for. I was raised by the village as a whole rather than with one particular family, so I never got to experience a father or mother bond, instead it was always aunties and uncles. Throughout the first five years of my life weird occurrences happened around me, peoples hair instantly changing colour, people floating around against their will, food and drink flying to me whenever I needed it. The people I lived with were scared of me I believe, but hey put on a brave face and still raised me. It was not until I was eight years old that we found out what was happening around me. A man by the name of Blaise was passing through our village and discovered what I was doing. He explained to us that it was magic and I was a wizard. Through agreement, mainly for the villager's safety Blaise took me with him and explained to me of magic and how to use it. For a further five years we travelled together. Now Blaise was a very old man, he could not take me to the places he wished to and could not teach me the magic he knew. Blaise suffered from the same disease as my father. The more magic he used, no matter how little it was, the quicker he died. It was a sad night not 14 days ago that Blaise moved on to the next world. But I promised him that I would continue travelling and learning, that I would make him proud. My life, I vowed, would be a tribute to him, everything I learned and all the magic I used would be for him in thanks for looking out for me and explaining what I was. And so you turn up not too long ago just as I was about to begin my journey." Merlin finished, his eyes showing a wide variety of emotions throughout his life story.

"Wow, I'm sorry for your loss Merlin, it seems we do have more in common. I am honoured that you would consider me worthy of travelling with you." Harry said, knowing how his friend felt with the loss of loved ones.

"It is an honour for you to accompany me Harry. Now let us rest this night and begin or journey in the morrow. I believe our phoenixes knew our time to depart was approaching and went ahead scouting for our next destination. Sleep now Harry, we need to be rested for when we begin our new life."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reviews so far, the ritual is in Latin...i think, i used an online translator so its probably wrong lol.

Next chapter: Harry and Merlins adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.

**A/N:** Hey thanks for my first reviews :) Hope you enjoy this installment.

Chapter 3: The Years Gone by and a Fond Farewell

It was 100 years before the shores of England saw the return of Harry and Merlin. They had travelled far and wide absorbing all the knowledge they possibly could, learning from many cultures. They had first travelled to France where they quickly picked up the French language. Touring around the different regions, they had met many people and learnt how to refine their magic so that they did not use as much yet still cast as powerfully. It was an art the English had not taken on, the basics of it were that when someone cast a spell, their magical core filtered through more magic than was needed, therefore excess magic was being wasted. The French taught the two young men how to pull back this excess and siphon it back into their core. It took many months of practice but eventually they had both been able to do it at an unconscious level. They both found at first that they had to town down how much power they put into their spells, as a simple wingardium leviosa had sent a heavy rock sailing into the sky as if being carried by the wind. Eventually though they had succeeded and found that they hardly ever felt tired after using magic for lengthy periods of time.

From France they travelled north to what was known as the Frozen Lands. Here they were lucky enough to be taught the elemental power of water. Being able to manipulate water to aid in the users desires, it definitely had its advantages. They spent a total of 8 years with the northern people who liked to call themselves Nomads. The Nomads explained to Harry and Merlin that water was primarily cold and secondarily wet. By using the water element they had both understood this philosophy. Their personalities when required could be as cold as a block of ice, yet as free flowing and enrapturing as the sea.

Moving on from The Frozen Lands, Harry and Merlin travelled south again this time ending up in Egypt. They spent many years here, simply because there was just too much to learn, it seemed the Egyptians had taken magic to a whole new level. They could contact the dead, banish souls into the afterlife, and trap souls within objects which was deemed a punishment for an individual, as their body died they would be forced to watch the world around them unable to do anything. These skills were what the modern wizard would call necromancy, as dark as it seemed, Harry and Merlin were honoured to learn about it. For they had both decided it was not the magic that was dark or light, it was the intent of the individual. They had also been introduced to what the community called Fire Mages. From them Harry and Merlin learnt how to manipulate fire to their will. They had to perform a ritual to see If the fire element would first work for them and secondly if it would accept them. Being deemed worthy their personalities had once again been changed, they could be as calm and collected as a steady flame but if angered they could be likened to a blazing inferno. Thankfully neither found any reason to get truly mad.

After spending 10 years in Eqypt Harry and Merlin made their way to Rome, Italy. Here they met a clan of Vampires who whilst Hostile at first, quickly welcomed the two with open arms once they had proven they meant no ill will. The Vampires here specialized in Blood and Runic rituals, being unable to cast magic themselves, they used other methods that magic could be utilised in. It was through this time that the Vampires offered three rituals to the pair. The first being called _**Memor Scientia Philologus**_, which would help them retain everything they learned and draw up anything they wanted in their mind in miliseconds. The second was called _**Tribuo Lamia Vires**_ this ritual gave them both the speed, strength, agility, longevity and the mind arts of a vampire, whilst still keeping them human, Harry would not need the longevity but he still gratefully accepted their gift. The final ritual the vampires offered to teach them was called _**Redimio Per Cruor Veneficus Quod Animus**_, this ritual meant the world to Harry and Merlin. It would make them brothers in blood magic and soul. The ritual was undoable so the Vampires offered to give them a few days to think about it, Harry and Merlin just looked at each other, smiled, and said "we wish to do this tonight."

Merlin and Emrys as they were becoming known as around the world next stopped in central Africa, meeting a tribe of shamans who were so in touch with nature and its animals that they were fascinated and asked to sit and just simply watch the day to day life. The tribe readily welcomed the two now middle aged men into their folds and eventually made them honoured members. From this tribe of shamans Merlin and Harry found another magical talent in common, they were both shape shifters. Shape shifters were similar to metamorphagi and animagi, where they differed was that they could transform into any animal, magical or mundane, and obtain the characteristics of that animal. They could also change their bodies to anything they set their minds too, from being invisible to being 100 feet tall, it seemed that magic knew no bounds as long as you believed you could do it.

After thanking the shamans, the two men travel west to China, where they met a group of Mages called Aer Sinus. The Aer Sinus were what the English would call Air Benders, they could control the air around them to aid them in their requests. From the Mages, Harry and Merlin learnt to use the air to grant them flight, conjure hurricanes to mete out destruction, pull the oxygen out from the air in a certain area, used to suffocate enemies, and to hold air within their bodies for huge amounts of time. It took the best part of 15 years to finally master the air element, but they both agreed it was 15 years' worth spent.

Australia was their next stop. Here they set camp by a village which locals called _Terra Elementum_. The two quickly discovered it was a village full of sorcerers and sorceresses that could manipulate the element of earth, which is where the village got its name from. Practically begging to be taught another element Harry and Merlin had to prove their worth by showing their patience, neutrality with magic and open-mindedness to new ideas. It took many months of persistent proving before the villagers finally trusted them enough to pass on their knowledge of the earth. They learnt how to call on golems to protect them, move the earth around them to either rise into a protective barrier or capture their enemies in a mound.

After spending 10 years with the Terra's as they were know, Harry and Merlin continued north-west until they arrived in Japan. Here they found themselves caught in the crossfire between Samurai and Ninja's. Unable to decide who to assist they both stepped into the middle of the fight and used their now vast powers to halt the conflict. After gaining their attention and talking with both parties, Harry and Merlin managed to form a treaty between the two sides, in return of their help both Samurai and Ninja promised to teach them both their ways. From the Samurai they learned of weapon forging, discipline, honour and pride. From the Ninja's they learnt of the powers of shadow, stealth and a high level of awareness. It took many years for them to become masters in the fields they were taught but eventually they could learn no more and once again thanking their teachers for imparting their knowledge they made their way further west until they hit the land of the Americas.

They Travelled America for several months, just enjoying themselves until they came upon a hurt family. After assessing the families injuries and healing them with magic they discovered the family was one of Elves. The Elves insisted on taking them to their city so they could be thanked for their deeds. The protests of not needing thanks fell flat on its ears as they both found themselves looking upon a city in awe. The city was beautiful, white buildings were placed neatly around trees, majestic beings going about their daily routines. Upon reaching the centre of the city, they found themselves being introduced to the governing body of the Elves known as High Elves. The High Elves agreed a reward was in order for their selfishness and helpfulness. After much debate, mainly on Harry and Merlin's side arguing that they did not want a reward, just knowing the family was safe was reward enough for them, it was decided that they would learn the way of the Elves. The years with the Elves had done wonders for them both. They learnt how to hunt, track and kill prey quickly and cleanly to prevent pain in death. They were shown potions that they had thought impossible, and through potions they were introduced to alchemy. The Elves were far more advanced than any culture they had had the privilege of meeting. Spending 20 years with the Elves Harry and Merlin finally decided it was time to move on, they had taught the Elves Magic, even though the Elves could only perform minor spells it was a wondrous time.

Travelling back across the Atlantic Ocean fully intending on returning to their birth country, they could not help making one more stop in Ireland. Here they met people known as Druids who specialised in healing. The Druids had heard many a rumour about the two travellers and were only too happy to receive them in their home. An exchange of knowledge partook in the following years, Harry and Merlin teaching the druids all the healing spells and potions they knew, whilst the Druids expanded the two's knowledge on how to heal in a variety of ways and ways of healing people even from the brink of death. It was a joyous night before Merlin and Harry left for England, they celebrated long into the night with the Druids, recounting stories and hearing them too.

And here they stood back on the cliffs of Dover, exactly where they had first met. They both had long flowing white hair with beard to match, very much like a certain Headmaster Harry knew of. The only difference in them being the colour of their eyes. Harry's a vibrant emerald green that seemed to glow with wisdom and restrained power. Merlin's a twinkling blue showing the same as Harry's. As if by unspoken agreement they both morphed into their younger selves, the same physiques as when they had first met only a few years older.

Both bore many magical tattoos from their travels. From the Egyptians they had a scorpion looking ready to strike with its tail, upon their right shoulders, on their inner right forearms they had hieroglyphs that meant what they had dubbed their motto, '_There is no Dark or Light, only magic and intent_ _that determines your worth.' _A pair of glowing silver eyes with fangs below on their left shoulders, courtesy of the vampires. From the Samurai they had two Katana crossing each other on their stomachs, the tip of the swords meeting their trouser line, hilt finishing either side of their stomach, just above their belly buttons. The Ninja's had gifted them with a shuriken tattoo upon their right pecks. On their left forearms lay the image of a stunningly beautiful woman with pointy ears, an exact replica of the daughter of the family of Elves they had saved. The shamans had imprinted a bear, wolf and lion huddled close together in the centre of their chests. From the Terra they had an earth golem stood behind the animals overlooking them, keeping a protective eye upon them. The Nomads, Terra's, Fire Sorcerers and Aer Sinus tattoos had all combined to form a sort of Celtic cross surrounding their belly buttons. Each point shaded a different colour to represent their element. Their phoenixes not to be outdone had imprinted an image of themselves onto their respective familiars backs, in full colour, of them with wings spread wide and heads held high in a trill. This had adorned the full length and width of their backs. Finally they had their own design imprinted on their left peck, it was of stars to represent Merlin and a yellow lightning bolt signifying Harry. Overall they were an impressive sight, and looked bad to the bone yet held an air of friendliness, calm, approachability, with a definite restrained power.

Turning to look at his brother Harry spoke up, "We're home brother, and what a journey it has been!"

"Please Harry you make it sound as if you are going away!" Merlin joked, a smile on his face which quickly disappeared when he saw the seriousness in Harry's eyes. "Please tell me you're joking!" he asked.

"Magic is calling me to my next stop it is getting stronger by the day" Harry said looking into Merlin's eyes, sadness evident in both. "I have been trying to fight it but it just grows stronger, I think this is my last night, here, with you brother, it hurts me so, I so wish I could spend the rest of my life here with you but it cannot be so I'm afraid. I have a promise to uphold. I wish you could come with me Merls!"

"As do I Harry, I suppose we both knew this day would come eventually. It just seems like yesterday that we were standing here meeting for the first time."

"I know brother, I know. I do not regret one second of our time together! Well maybe that time that you went off with that woman then proceeded to parade around town in all your glory, and then the check of you claiming it was me! I was about ready to curse you into oblivion with the amount of embarrassment you put me through!" Harry said a twinkle just like Merlin's appearing in his eyes.

"Ha-ha that was fun brother dearest, but alas, it was only payback for when you vanished my clothes in front of those damn sirens! Heck I was entranced enough with them singing, then you do that and they bloody well strip too and start coming after me! I must say Harry, we have had some very very good times together!" Merlin chuckled.

"I still can't believe it, brothers! I mean all I ever wanted in my life was family and you have provided that for me, I will forever be grateful." Harry said.

"It's the same for me Harry, you are my only family. I shall miss you terribly!"

"And I you Merlin. Now come, let us drink and laugh the night away! If it is my time to go, then I wish for it to be joyous!" Harry beamed, dragging Merlin by the arm to their wagon where he swiftly found several jugs of mead.

Later that night, Harry and Merlin were sat by a fire silently contemplating their lives together when Harry suddenly sat straight. "Merlin, I hate this but it is time, I cannot hold the magic at bay any longer!"

"I understand brother, I shall miss you my friend and shall always remember you!"

"I promise you now Merlin, I will see you again! I shall never forget you. I love you brother!" Harry said through teary eyes.

"And I love you, now go and do me proud Harry, we shall meet again I'm sure of it! Farewell Harry James Emrys-Potter" a tear escaped Merlin's eyes.

As the brothers grasped each other in a final hug squeezing for all they were worth, Harry disappeared in a 6ft 4 streak of lightning, Hedwig following seconds after.

"You will be missed brother, see you soon…" Merlin whispered into the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Ok im gonna give you a bit of a warning, first off the next chapter will take a little longer to come out. 3 days time im hoping. The warning though is that the next chapter holds a bit of a twist that your are either gonna like or hate, a Marmite chapter so to speak. Its an idea ive had and after speaking about it with my bro whos a huge fanfic fan, i have decided to implement it. This is gonna be fun :D**

**Thanks**

**Apollo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Wow this is by far my longest chapter...close to 7k words. Took me awhile to write as well. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Founding of Hogwarts

Scotland bore witness to a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder one night, not that anyone noticed it. A man stood in place of where the lightning had struck, eyes closed but posture calm and alert. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around and vaguely recognised where he was. '_Hmm this is definitely where Hogwarts will stand, I can feel it, looks as though it has not been built yet. That means I am any time before 980 A.D._' he thought. Taking a quick look at himself, Harry quickly came up with an appearance lest somebody recognise him from Merlin's time. Keeping his hair black, he slimmed down slightly and hid the tattoos he had acquired, he made himself look around 20 years of age. His hair he kept long and had it tied back with a green silk cord. His final addition was a small black goatee upon his chin.

Hearing the sound of laughter and music Harry looked south and saw a small settlement with lights in the buildings. Deciding there was no time like the present he made his way towards the commotion. Arriving in the settlement he established the ruckus had been coming from a pub, entering he found himself smiling. Here was a bunch of people enjoying their time together, laughing at jokes and stories and singing along to folklore songs. He went to the bar and asked for a mead, not knowing what currency this time used yet, he offered a small ruby he had plenty of from his time with Merlin, the barkeep had examined said ruby and announced it would pay for all his drinks that night and a room to stay in.

Finding himself a seat in a corner booth Harry sat and opened his senses. He could tell these people were all magical, some more powerful than others but none had any evil intent. It was three auras that drew his attention. They each were more powerful than those in the pub combined, not including Harry, he was in a league of his own. Opening his senses more to hear what they were discussing in a dark corner he could not helped but be shocked by what he heard.

"Godric we seem to be in a bit of a quandary, we have the land but no resources to build upon it. Seraphar was the one who said he could supply the materials but his passing has unfortunately lost us the contacts." A woman's voice spoke, it was soft and musical, graceful on the ears.

"I know Rowena, Seraphar Slytherin was a great man, there is his sister to think of, but unfortunately she does not hold any magical power. There are no more Slytherins I am aware of that could help us in our task." The man identified as Godric spoke, his voice a deep baritone, confident and powerful.

"Aye my friends, tis a time of sorrow, we were close to achieving our dream of building a school but maybe it is not meant to be." Another woman's voice spoke up, this one with a thick Scottish accent but it held a caring much like a mother would a child.

Harry thinking quick on his feet sent a telepathic message to Hedwig. *****_**Hed my friend, I need a favour if you will? Can you scour the and see if you can find any mention or rumour of Salazar Slytherin? We need him here for our home to be built!***_

Her response came minutes later, _*** I have been doing just that Harry-wizard, trying to find any information on the founders. I believe you are near three of them now, however this may be bad news but no Salazar Slytherin has been known in this world…he does not exist Harry***_

_***Thank you Hedwig, I think I know what I must do.***_

Standing up Harry made his way over to the three.

"Excuse me good sir and fair ladies, I could not help overhearing you talking of Seraphar." He spoke.

"Oh, you knew of him? And who are you if I may ask? It is not polite to eavesdrop on others conversations" Godric asked.

"Forgive me sir, I travelled back here as soon as I heard of my cousins death. I am Salazar Slytherin. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh? I was under the impression that excluding his sister Selaina, Seraphar had no other family." Rowena's musical voice filtered into Harry's ears.

"I am only distantly related by way of Seraphar's father. My Father is his cousin. So although distantly, we are related none the less, and as I have no family of my own, I wish to pay respects to one of the last Slytherins."

"Why don't you join us for a drink Salazar? We can tell you of the life of your cousin." Helga piped up.

The three founders and Harry or Salazar in this time, drank and laughed into the night. The mood was dark and quiet at first but Harry's calm, welcoming and friendly demeanour quickly put the other three at ease.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes and glancing down he was met with raven black hair much like his, but this was silky and definitely belonged to a female. Cursing himself for his lack of memories of the night before, Harry carefully tried to untangle himself from the woman in his bed.

"Hmm, morning Sal. Gah my head aches so much right now! Erm.. why are you in my room? And in my bed at that!" the voice triggered flashbacks in Harry's mind. After getting royally drunk Godric and Helga had retired for the night leaving Harry and Rowena in a drinking contest. Harry quickly began to appreciate Rowena, she was smart, funny, energetic, witty, and absolutely stunning. The drinks had piled up into eventually they had both stumbled into a room in the inn, both stripped naked and lay in bed holding each other kissing passionately before Rowena, quickly followed by Harry, fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

"I believe my fair lady, we simply passed out after our drink fest last night. I won by the way, you passed out first." Harry said with a grin, finding it surprisingly comfortable to wake up with the dark haired beauty.

"Well Sal, do not expect this to happen again, heck I only just met you and I'm in this state! Now I'm going to get up, close your eyes!" Rowena said, rising with the duvet wrapped around her. Harry couldn't help peeking, but then realised that with Rowena claiming the duvet he was left in all his glory.

"Errr, Row, can erm you chuck me something to cover up with please?"

Rowena, turning in confusion looked at Harry and then blushed a vivid red that would make any Weasley proud. "Well erm, Sal, err, yes, yes something to wear, right you are!"

After changing Harry and Rowena made their way downstairs back into the pub and were met by Godric and Helga. Now that it was daylight Harry could get a good look at the legendary founders. Godric stood at a respectable 6ft 2, had broad shoulders and an athletic build. Dark brown hair and murky green eyes donned a clean shaven face that had a few scars here and their but which just added to the handsomeness of him. All in all, Godric looked like a battle experienced warrior, but seemed to lack the same power Harry did.

Helga was a fair 5ft 5, had curly blonde hair, warm and inviting brown eyes a slim physique and an air of friendliness. Her hand was entwined with Godric's, which harry immediately picked up on. Looking to his left at Rowena, Harry smiled. She was definitely attractive. As stated she had dark flowing silky black hair, her eyes held a superior intelligence hiding a disciplined mind and spark of wanting for more knowledge, she stood at 5ft 7 and held herself gracefully.

"Good morning you two. Fun night was it? Never mind, Salazar, would you be inclined as to join us this day? We plan to visit the patch of land not 10 minutes' walk from here. It is our hopes to build a school of learning for witches and wizards. Any input or ideas you have would be welcomed." Godric spoke, amusement evident in his eyes.

"It would be my pleasure Sir." Harry replied.

"Come now, we shall have less of the formalities, you didn't seem to care much for them last night after a few meads." Helga said, not hiding the smile that adorned her face.

"Of course, please lead on then."

Upon arriving at what would soon be the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry took a look around, surprised at how different the place looked without a huge castle overlooking the lake.

"We plan to place several buildings around the central area with huts over to the side for accommodation." Rowena explained, trying to get Harry to visualise what they had planned.

"Hmm, interesting." Was all he said.

"We of course will teach ourselves and will share the head responsibilities, rather than trying to select one of us to govern the school." Helga said.

"Of course we are now missing a potions master, Grey Arts and Dark magic teacher and also the backing we needed for the school with the loss of Seraphar." Godric stated sadly. "I do not suppose you know of anyone we could approach who could help us do you Salazar?"

"Possibly, but if I may be so bold, why do you wish to teach children the grey and the dark? Also what else will they be taught?" Harry inquired.

"Well, we three have known each other since we were small children and grew up on the legends of Merlin. Stories say that Merlin travelled with a companion, and the both of them decided to learn all the magic they could, coming up with the motto of 'There is no Dark or light, only magic'." Rowena began but was soon interrupted by Harry.

"and intent" he quietly spoke with a faraway look in his eyes, Rowena seemed to pick up on this but wisely kept it to herself for later analysis.

"Yes, and so we would like to continue on with that teaching." Godric continued, "I will teach weapons, etiquette, Magical beings and offensive magic. Helga here will be teaching healing, herbology, history and defensive magic. Rowena shall teach charms, transfiguration, mind arts and runic magic."

"Very good, very good indeed. I do know of someone who is a master in those required fields and more. He has mastered potions, dark and grey arts, battle magic, enchanting, necromancy, blood magic, warding, mind arts, basic healing and also holds power in the elements." Harry said, a smile upon his face.

"Really? Would this person be interested in teaching? We would find a way to pay them of course!" Godric exclaimed.

"Really, and I am sure he would not mind doing it for free. I also know of someone who can and will fund the building of the school on the condition that he gets a say on the design."

"Pray tell, who do you know that could do so much for us? Would it take long for you to contact them and for them to get here?" Rowena excitedly said.

"Easy now Row, you don't want to scare this person off!" he chuckled.

"Out with it Salazar, please, who would do this?"

"Why me of course" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"You? But how do you know so much magic? You are what the same age as us, mid to late twenties? And you would be willing to work with us? For free? And you say you could fund this school? Do you know how much it would cost?" were the questions all three founders pitched to him.

"Yes, me. I know so much magic because I have been traveling since my parents died at the age of 7. Yes I am roughly the same age as you three, I am currently 28 to be exact. Yes, I would work for free, I would consider it an honour to pass my knowledge on to those willing to learn. I can fund this school because during my travels I made many discoveries and hired my services out to those he needed them. Overall I have saved up quite the fortune, a fortune that I could not see used better than for the creation of a place of learning for many many years to come."

* * *

And so the next 5 years were spent ordering materials and building the school. Harry had persuaded the founders against the idea of huts and small buildings. He, after many arguments, convinced them that money was no object and that they should go all out. Eventually, the castle that Harry knew, loved and classed as his home was built. He had even built the 'Chamber of Secrets' although without the statues and the Basilisk. It was just a little get away for him where he could train his skills and just be himself for a few hours or days without fear of being walked in on.

Harry and Rowena throughout the five years had grew closer and were unofficially dating, much to the pleasure of Godric and Helga. However this budding romance came with its risks. Harry had accidently let a few things slip throughout the years, all of which Rowena had filed away in her mind, waiting until she had enough information to confront 'Salazar' with. It was several days after the completion of the school just after New Year's Day that Harry let the last bit of information that made Rowena suspicious slip.

He has been stood at the front of the School looking on with a faraway look in his eyes. Rowena was hidden, looking on at the man she was growing to love when she heard him start talking to himself.

"You would be proud brother. This place we have built here will be a symbol of hope for a thousand years and more if I have anything to say about it. Many will call it home, and many will wish to return after they have finished schooling. You would have loved this place. I miss you brother, I hope I can see you again someday."

Rowena prided herself on being an intelligent person, after sifting through all the things she knew about Salazar, she could not once remember him mentioning a brother, he had told them he had no other living family and that he was an only child, so then who was he calling brother." So confused and deep in her thoughts was she that the rest of the day slipped by with her friends growing concerned about her. She had not spoken a word since the morning, something that was quite unlike her.

"Row, honey, is something the matter?" Harry asked that evening in their private quarters.

Harry's voice was what was needed to shock her out of her thoughts. Looking up into his emerald green eyes, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Who are you? These past five years have been great but every now and again you say or do something that doesn't make sense. You disappear every morning to god knows where, you always get a faraway look in your eyes when certain things are mentioned like your remembering something or someone. It is at these times that I see someone in you who isn't what he shows. Although you far outclass me in the mind arts, when you have that faraway look in your eyes, I see flashes of images as if memories of someone who lived for over a hundred years, as if you were living that life and experiencing all those things. Who are you Sal?" Rowena said, sadness and pleading evident in her tone.

"Let it never be said that you are not an intelligent woman Rowena. You are very perceptive, and had I not cared for you so much I would have considered wiping your memory of those occurrences. I know that sounds bad but my story cannot be known by many, it could lead to the end of the world. However, as I do care for you, I think you deserve to know the truth. All I ask is that you do not tell Godric and Helga. I trust you with my life but I need you to promise me that, please?"

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal anything I am told tonight without permission from the promise seeker. So mote it be." With a flash of light the oath was accepted.

"You worded that very carefully my dear Row, very clever of you I must say, for the oath would not have worked if you made it too Salazar Slytherin, for no man has ever existed." Raising his hand to stop Rowena's questions, Harry let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. Looking back up to meet Rowena's eyes he let his true appearance show, the appearance he had held just before bidding farewell to Merlin.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic and my life that what I reveal tonight will be nothing but truth. So mote it be." With another flash of light Harry began to explain his life.

Throughout his story Rowena sat stunned whilst he explained his life in the future up to the point of meeting Tyrael. Had she not heard the oath Harry had made herself then she would not have believed what she was told. She would have believed him crazy and tried to help him. However the oath said otherwise, this man had lived a hard life, but then from what he had told her, how had he become to look like he was, as far as she was aware he had left his time when he was 16, meaning he could be no older than 21 now compared to her 29.

"I can see you are still confused. No doubt to my appearance and how I know so much magic? Well I can explain that to. The next part of my life will probably be even more unbelievable, but as I am still held by my oath, you know it will be truth."

Harry went on to explain his life with Merlin, starting with when he had first met him, explaining all the years they went travelling and learning new and ancient magic. How they had become blood brothers, learnt the elements, became shape shifters, the advantages of necromancy, of the elven people and finally his last few days with Merlin. To say that Rowena was shocked and impressed would be an understatement. She looked upon Harry with awe, astounded by all he had done.

"Sala…Harry…Wow, that…it…you…I'm…." She stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Harry chuckled, pleased that for once he had shocked the normally witty and sarcastic Rowena into silence.

"There is one thing you must know though before we possibly take things any further. Someday I will have to leave, I will not be able to stop it. Magic chooses when it is time. If I had any control over it I would have stayed with Merlin until his passing day. I care for you greatly Row, but I cannot ask you to hold onto to something that could be gone tomorrow."

"No Harry! My feelings for you have grown since we first met! I cannot throw away what we have, yes you may be gone tomorrow, but maybe you won't be gone for many years. I wish to continue how we are, just as long as we promise something to each other. That when the time for you to leave comes, that we will learn to move on and love again. I love you Harry, please don't push me away!" Rowena cried, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"And I love you Rowena, we will take each day as it comes. If this is what you want then it shall be so. You should know by now I cannot deny you when you are upset." Harry said pulling Rowena into a loving embrace and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you won't be disappointed and if you change your mind then I understand, but I am unable to have children, I have tried many different potions and spells but nothing works." Rowena said fearfully, scared that Harry would leave her.

"Row, my love, that does not matter to me, I think magic has made it so that I cannot sire any children either. I am only sorry we cannot experience parenthood together, but I does not and will not make me love you any less!"

"That's a relief. Now come here Harry, show me how much you love me!" Rowena stated in a saucy voice, slowly dropping her robes over her shoulders.

That night, Harry and Rowena made love for the first time, and they would both agreed, it was one hell of an experience they would practice regularly. Both wishing that Harry would be there for a very very long time.

* * *

The following morning they lay in bed, Harry stroking Rowena's hair, her lay across him, head lay on his chest. "Harry, I'm going to go back to calling you Salazar, so Helga and Godric do not get suspicious. But I think you should tell them the truth. They would hold your secret to the grave, you can trust them just as much as you trust me, I promise you that."

"I know Row, but I think we should wait awhile, I do not wish to cause problems with school starting soon. Give me time, I promise I will tell them."

* * *

The next 20 years flew by, Harry had learnt many things from the other three founders of the school and in turn taught them many things in return. Harry had still not got around to explaining his past or, or future if you thought of it differently, to Godric and Helga. But that night saw the truth come out in a way Harry did not plan.

"Salazar," Godric said, all four founders sat around the fireplace in Helga and Godric's quarters. "There is something about you my friend that does not add up and quite frankly confuses the hell out of Helga and I. Throughout the past 25 years we have known you, everything just seemed planned as if you were working from a memory of living this life before. I find it hard to believe that this castle is built from a dream you had. You just seemed to know so much detail and where everything was to go. Tell me Salazar, how did this come about?"

Harry looked over to Rowena, who nodded her head, signalling it was time to tell them.

"That Godric, is because I have lived in this very School before. Tell me, have you ever had any thoughts or theories of time travel?"

"No, it is impossible Salazar, we all know that. Perhaps going a few minutes into the past to a maximum of a few hours if you used the correct runic combination and materials, but you're talking years here." Helga said.

"Well you see, I am from 1000 years in the future. This school has been my home for 5 years before." Harry began but was quickly interrupted.

"Preposterous! That is inconceivable Salazar! Do you take us for fools? Why lie to us? I thought we could trust you! I think you should leave before you make me angry!" Godric spat.

"Very well Godric, if that is your wish." Harry stood, and made his way to the door and noticed Rowena with tearful eyes.

"I shall stay at the inn in Hogsmeade, the one where we first met if you change your mind and wish to listen to me. I won't be far Row, you can some and see me anytime you want." Harry said, turning and leaving the castle.

"You knew didn't you Rowena! You knew and never told us! Do you know how betrayed I feel right now?" Godric could not hold his anger in, his words echoed with power.

"Silence you foolish man! I swore an oath by magic and by my life I would not reveal his secrets! Would you have wished me to die telling you? No, I didn't think so. Do you not think that I could lose the man I love more than anything to the sands of time. One day he will not be here, he has to return to his own time and some point and he cannot control when he has to leave! It kills me to know I will someday without him, and the more years that go on, the sooner I think he will have to leave. Do not speak to me of betrayal Gryffindor! Time has betrayed me and my loved!" Rowena spat running from the room.

"Helga, what should we do? Did I over-react? Should I go after him?" Godric whispered, disappointed in himself for his outburst.

"I think we should leave it for a few days my love, let things cool down slightly. Then I shall go speak with Rowena whilst you go and apologise to Harry, he was going to tell us why he has kept this from us all these years yet you did not give him chance. I love you Godric, but sometimes you can be a right dunderhead." Helga said lovingly, trying to console her love.

* * *

Two weeks later and Harry was sat at a table in the inn with Rowena by his side. They had met every night since Harry's departure, Rowena even had the sense to bring his students homework essays that he marked and gave her back to take back to the school, as well as instructions for them all to follow whilst he was away.

It was this night that Godric came into the inn and requested 'Salazar' returned to the school for a discussion. Harry quickly agreed and after grabbing his belongings from the room he was staying in and paying the barkeep for his time there, followed Godric back to his home, Rowena on his arm.

Upon entering Godric's office, which would in later years become known as the Headmasters office, they were met my Helga. Who immediately stood and embraced Harry in a hug.

"Salazar, it is good to see you again. We have missed you. Godric and I are sorry for how things turned out and for how long it took too come and get you. Seraphar's sister, Selaina, unfortunately died whilst giving birth, she had a baby boy which weirdly she called Salazar, even though she has never met you or even heard of you,"

When Harry heard this things clicked in his mind that had been bugging him since his proclamation of being Salazar Slytherin. He did not want to leave a Basilisk in the school and he did not have the statues that he knew were in the chamber in his time. Drawing this new information into what he already knew, Harry figured that this new Salazar Slytherin would be the one Voldemort would be descended from, he would access the chamber and place the Basilisk their and also erect statues of himself, proclaiming he was Harry or as he was known 'Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts'.

"Please, there is nothing to apologise for. What I said was a bombshell that I asked you believe by just my word. I am willing to swear on oath if that is what it takes?"

"No Salazar, that is not required. We have spoken to Rowena and known you for 25 years now. We trust you and your word." Godric said, hoping for forgiveness.

"Then let me tell you the story of a boy named Harry Potter…."

For long into the night they talked, well Harry did the talking whilst the others listened. When Harry finished his life story so far, Godric and Helga promptly fainted. A quick Ennervate later and they were both back in the land of the conscious, too stunned to say or do anything. All into Rowena giggled, which set Harry off, and eventually both Godric and Helga joined in.

"So you see, I had to introduce myself as Salazar, else this school, the future, my present, would not exist. I hope you can forgive me for living a lie since I have met you, but please understand that it had to be done." Harry said once they had all calmed down.

"But Salazar, which by the way I will continue to call you so I don't get confused, you say you didn't want to be written in History. I'm afraid you are too late for that. My great grandfather has everything about you in his book. Harold Emrys… yes but then…no…that makes you my relative!" Godric shouted, running off through a door in his office. When he returned he held a large ancient looking tome.

Harry took the book from Godric and examined the front cover. On the front was a picture, one that only two people knew existed. It was a picture of stars with a lightning bolt going through the centre. His and Merlin's sign. Opening the book Harry read the first page, which was a dedication and author proclamation. It read :

Dear Heir,

I invoke the ancestors right to keep this book and all its contents within a family secret. People not of our blood will only see a blank book, but those who belong to our line will be able to read of my life. I dedicate this book to my brother, for without him I would not have made it through some sticky situations. If you are reading this then you are worthy to know of our family's secrets. Learn from this book heir and stay true to our line and motto: There is no light and dark, only magic and intent.

Merlin Emrys

"I can't believe it. He actually got around to writing a book and settling down with a family. Godric… Thank you, seeing this book means so much to me!" Harry said, tears welling in his eyes. The first time any of the founders had seen him close to crying.

"Please Salazar, take this book. He would want you to have it. I think that is why he wrote it to be honest, so that someday in your time, you would receive it and remember him, just like he remembered you." Godric said quietly, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you Godric but I cannot accept. It needs to be passed down the family. The Gryffindor line and by veto Hufflepuff line shall be needed in the years to come, your heirs will need the knowledge in this book to help them. I am positive the book will make its way to me eventually." Harry said, handing the book back.

"Now that we have my history and future out in the open, I have some bad news. Rowena, I am so sorry but my time is coming to a close here. Magic is close to sending me on to the next place. I wished we had more time together but I believe that this will be my last night. Godric, I ask for one more duel before I am to leave? I always find great joy duelling you?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck Sal, of all the things you could do before you must go, you want to humiliate me again? Fine, but only as a last request my friend."

"Come my friends, let us drink and celebrate my time here." Harry chuckled, pouring everyone a goblet of mead.

Later that Harry and Rowena had retired to their quarters they sat up talking for a while.

"So, by the way you were acting, it sounds like your leaving tomorrow?" Rowena said, holding back her sobs.

"I am sorry Rowena, I wish I could stay, I really do, but I cant. The magical pull is as strong as it was with Merlin. There is no way for me to stop it. I love you Row." Harry whispered, holding Rowena close to him.

"And I love you Harry. We knew this would happen, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Promise me you will move on Harry, don't forget about me but don't stop yourself from loving again. Please promise me that. Name a child after me will you?" Rowena cried.

"As long as you love again Row, as long as you move on and have a happy life with someone who makes you as happy as you make me."

"Less talk now Harry, make love to me one more time!"

The following morning Harry and Rowena met Helga and Godric at the front of the school. Both had tears in their eyes knowing this would be the last moments they had with their friend. Words could not describe the gratitude they felt for all the things Harry 'Salazar' Emrys-Potter had done for them.

"You ready to have your arse handed to you one more time old chap?" Harry joked, a twinkle evident in his powerful emerald green eyes.

"If this was not your last day I would throw you in the damn lake when you were sleeping you little twerp" Godric replied, equally amused.

Harry turned to Rowena and hugged her tightly, giving her a passionate kiss he whispered in her ear, "Goodbye my love, I will always remember you"

He turned to Helga and pulled her into a hug much as brothers and sisters would. "Don't ever change Helga, I'll miss you."

Grabbing Godric in a manly hug he whispered so only Godric could hear him, "Take care of her my friend, make sure she moves on and loves again. It would not be fair if she held on to the memory of me and forgot to live. Take it easy on her."

Stepping back he spoke loudly once again, "C'mon Grubby-door let's get the show on the road!"

They both got into a duelling stance one they were a safe distance away from the castle, staring into each other's eyes. Godric made the first moving, sending an exploding curse at the ground in front of Harry. Harry arched his eyebrow and manipulated the point of where the spell would hit into a gaping hole, quickly sealing it once the spell was safely within. Returning fire Harry sent a concussion jinx followed by a stupefy and several expelliarmus's, as Godric was distracted deflecting, dodging and blocking the curses he failed to notice Harry start running at him. At the last second he sent a bombarda hex straight in Harry's path. Harry, with the aid of the air element jumped and flew straight over the spell, flipping around mid-air and firing off a bludgeoning spell followed by a bone breaker. Godric was impressed with Harry, he knew that Harry was good but now he seemed to be just toying with him. Godric trying to take the advantage of Harry's lack of seriousness fired several powerful spells at Harry that if landed would have sent him flying backwards, bound in ropes and unconscious. Harry just stood still, slapping the curses to the side, tapping his foot impatiently.

"C'mon you can do better than this Godric! Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" He chided.

Godric growled and sent a medium powered Abeo at Harry, that would have broken every bone at the point of impact. Harry was about to spring into action but felt a pull in his magical core, distracted he forgot about the curse on its way in line with his ribcage. Turning to Rowena, Harry looked into her eyes and smiled a sad smile whispering "I love you" Just before he disappeared in a flash of lightning, milliseconds before the curse hit him.

All three founders stood, tears in their eyes, staring at the spot Harry had just occupied when they heard a trill, that lifted their hearts and made them remember the good times. Looking for the source they saw a red and gold bird in the distance flying towards them. As it got closer Godric recognised it as a phoenix. But no just any phoenix, this phoenix was the one from his ancestors' book. It was Fawkes.

As Fawkes swooped in he dropped a package to each of the founders before settling on Godric's shoulder.

_***Good afternoon Godric Gryffindor. Merlin and Harry send their regards and hope you all the best. I find you worthy heir of Merlin, from this day until the day you pass I shall stay with you. Now I must rest, we shall see each other again tomorrow***_ And with that Fawkes flew towards the castle.

Godric looked down in his hands and saw a long thing wrapped object with a letter attached. He removed the letter and broke the seal of his ancestor, reading the message within.

_Dear Godric,_

_It is an honour to hear about you from my brother Harry. I am Merlin and if I am right then you have just been accepted as Fawkes's next companion. Congratulation, Fawkes is a true friend. Now, Harry has told me all about you but from what I have heard you lack one thing all great warriors possess. A sword. Harry and I have spent the last few months crafting this blade for you, and if I do say so myself it is a work of art._

_We wish you all the best of luck and happiness in the future my Heir. Do the Gryffindor line proud._

_Merlin and Harry (Salazar)_

Opening the package, Godric was awed by the sword that lay in his hands. It was of a type of silver that still gleamed as if just been made. The handle gad intricate designs of phoenix's and Griffins all over it with a Hogwarts crest in the centre where the cross section met. Encircling each end of the hilt were beautiful glowing red rubies. The blade itself was 34 inches long and had his name engraved down the length of it. Godric told himself that he would cherish this sword for as long as he lived.

Helga looked at the letter she had received as well as book-shaped package. Opening her letter she let out a gasp of shock at what she read.

_Dear Helga,_

_Thank you for being such a great friend. If I ever had a sister I would wish for her to be exactly like you. Please keep an eye on Rowena for me, I have given her a present that should make her very happy indeed and quite possibly sad that she could not share it with me._

_Although I taught you a lot of healing spells and potions there were many I did not get around to. Your package is a book I wrote holding every single spell and potion me and Merlin know that could be used for healing. I hope you like the present._

_Live a happy life my friend and have many kids with Godric!_

_Love_

_Harry 'Salazar' James Emrys-Potter_

Whilst Helga and Godric were reading their letters they missed Rowena as she let out a cry and fell to her knees crying tears of joy and sorrow. Her letter had opened up possibilities for her that she had only dreamed of doing with Harry.

_Dear Rowena,_

_Hey my love, I'm sorry I disappeared like that but it was unavoidable. A good thing has happened though, magic has sent me to see Merlin one last time before I return to my own time. Know that I will always remember you and hold a place for you in my heart._

_During the past few months me and Merlin have been working our hardest on a potion. I pleases me to say that it works and to be able to pass it onto you. This potion will fix your reproductive organs, enabling you to have children. I am only sorry that it could not be with me, but please use the potion and start a family. Do not let the memory of me hold you back. We did promise each other to move on, please don't break that promise. I want you to be happy and to love again._

_With all my love,_

_Harry James Emrys-Potter._

* * *

_**A/N: **_Ok so the results of the Harry and who pairings so far are as follows:

Slytherin Girl: 11

Tonks: 10

Hermione: 8

OFC: 3

Ginny: 2

Thanks for reviews and votes

Apollo


End file.
